Strata Hitman Daman!
by Queen of the Karneval
Summary: Still wide caramel eyes could only watched as his would-be killer was tortured before finally being killed by a kid his age. "W-who are y-you?" He questioned hoping that he wouldn't end up the same as the man in front of him. The golden lined blonde turned around slowly. "Me?" The child smiled and bowed low. "Strata Hitman Daman, at your service!"


A.N. This is going to be my first fanfic online so don't complain if it sucks.

**WARNING**: Is most likely going to be shonen-ai A.K.A. BL, also my grammar sucks so watch out for run on sentences.

Daman: KHR doesn't belong to Queen of the Karneval but all OC elements of the story do! Ah, sorry, did you want to do the disclaimer, Tsuna?

Tsuna: (Depressed) I'll just do the next one.

Chapter I

_Who am I?_

I opened my eyes before promptly closing them. It doesn't matter which life I'm in, seeing is too… _weird._ Besides it keeps my other senses sharp!  
>I was wiped off before being wrapped in a (at least I hope it is) blue blanket and given to my mother.<p>

"So, this is your heir, Strata?" A baby asked, by the sound of it, over a video chat.

'Wait, a baby?'

"Yes, I've decided to name him Daman."

"In most cases I would wonder why someone would name their child Demon. But, since it's your kid, it will probably fit." A second person interjected. She was in her forties by the sound of it.

"Oi! Urusai!" My mom snapped.

'So much for having a not temperamental guardian.'

"Madam, we're reaching the X-Point" The pilot of the helicopter we were in warned.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." The woman stated after a long silence.

"I better see you again in the stars, de Stella, Sorellona piccola."

The two simply chuckled as the call ended.

Mother let out a strange mix between a laugh and a sob. "Welcome to our new life, Il mio piccolo demone."

I dug my head into her chest. "You have no clue, Madre."

Sadly, this only came out as a gurgle.

Years later

P.O.V. Change

A child was running down a dark alleyway. Footsteps seemed to surround him, while shouts of a language he didn't speak were shouted. A man jumped down from the rooftops and landed right in front of the brunette. He smiled a cocky grin and pointed a gun at the boy's head. The child was frozen in shock. All he could do was hope for a quick death.

The bullet, however, never came.

A dark blur knocked over the assassin, causing the shot to hit one of the walls besides the brunette instead. "It's not nice to assault a child Mr. A-ssass-in." The cloaked figure teased.

"Why you little…" The man shot at the child's savior.

Even though most of the bullets were dodged one snagged the person's hood. Gold outlined blonde hair flew out of its restraints.

A single, nearly invisible, strand of that hair landed softly by its owner's feet.

The closed eyed boy twitched. "My hair… you cut… my hair."

"Die, bastard!"

The assassin crumpled to the ground, blood pouring out of both legs. Still wide caramel eyes could only watched as his would-be killer was tortured before finally being killed by a kid his age.

"W-who are y-you?" He questioned hoping that he wouldn't end up the same as the man in front of him.

The golden lined blonde turned around slowly. "Me?" The child smiled and bowed low. "Strata Hitman Daman, at your service!"

Police sirens were heard in the distance. "And I, would get out of here if I were you, kid." With that the closed eyed boy jumped onto the rooftop he came from.

The boy rushed home before the police came, pointedly ignoring the bloody bodies lining the alley. When Sawada Nana asked her son why he came home so late he said he was in the park the whole time.

Years Later

P.O.V. Change

I dodged the surprise kick to the back of the head and dodged the series of attacks that came after it. I tackled my attacker to the ground and rested my forehead against his.

"Ohayo, Kyo-chan." Said prefect glared at me for a few seconds before relaxing.

We laid there for a few seconds before I heard my next vict-I mean friend- coming closer.

"Yo, Sho-chan!"

"Uwah!"

The nerdy boy sighed after he realized it was me. "You won't stop calling me Sho-chan will you?"

I smiled at what I knew was an exasperated face. "Not unless you admit that I'm your friend!"

"Iyada."

"It's OK Sho-chan we all know you're just too shy to admit it."

"U-urusai!"

"Ma-chan, please stop torturing Shoichi."

I pouted. "Tsu-chan is no fun."

"Oi, monkeys, if we don't hurry we're not going to able to find any good seats." said Hana who was waiting for us by the park entrance. Kyoko and Haru just smiled at our usual antics.

I froze this close to having Shoichi say it. "Oh right, Take-chan's game!"

I flung Shoichi and Tsuna over my shoulders and picked up Kyoya before any could attempt to escape. "We've got to go! Come on, Kyo-kun, Flower-kun, Ru-kun!"

I sprinted towards the stands after paying for our tickets.

"There." I sighed, putting the others down. "Now I have to sell tickets and candy even though I was supposed to be here a half an hour ago!"

Time Skip

"Another amazing game Take-chan!"

Takeshi just laughed as per usual. "It's because of your guy's cheering that our team won. But, were the sparklers really necessary?"

"Yes," I said seriously and set off my mini confetti canon in his face. "Now let's go annoy Shiro!"

At The Planetario

"Shiro, Shu, Bya-Bya-chan, are you here?"

"Stop kicking open the door!" I ducked under the five pound frying pan which hit Tsuna who was standing behind me.

"Yeah, we're here Ma-chan!" Byakuran called from the kitchen.

Shu sighed as everyone took their normal seats. "I'm guessing you're going to order the same thing you do every time?"

"Hai!" "Hai hai!" "Hn" was the responses the co-owner got.

P.O.V. Change

I slammed my hands on the table, shocking everyone, myself included. "That's it!"

"What's wrong, Tsu-chan?" Ma-chan asked.

"You, you've been acting weird all day! It's like you only have one day left to live and seeing you like that I…"

Even with his eyes closed I could tell the raven was looking away. "I guess that you're right in a way. I've been having this feeling…"

It was obvious why he stopped. Much like I did when Ma-chan had a feeling about something it had a scary habit of becoming true.

"I have this feeling that today is the last day we'll truly be able to relax like this."

"Ma-chan…"

My first friend smiled suddenly and stood up.

"So we should enjoy our time while we have it!" He grabbed me by my shoulders, "Waiter, you're finest root beer. On Sho-chan since it's his turn!"

"Oi, chotto matte!"

That night everyone just laughed and enjoyed themselves. Shiro came out of the kitchen for once and you could even see Kyo-nii's shoulders shaking a few times. This, however, didn't stop me from worrying about tomorrow as I went to sleep.

**CHAPTER END**

Translations

Oi- Hey

Urusai- Shut up

(Italian) Sorellona piccola- Little big sister

(Italian) Il mio piccolo demone- my little demon

Ohayo- Good Morning

-Chan- Is usually used for girls but our protagonist switches it

-Kun- Same as the one above except it is usually used for boys

Iyada- I refuse

Planetario- Planetarium

Chotto matte- Wait a second/ wait a moment

-Nii- Big brother

This story will be updated irregularly since I am extremely lazy. Also there are three companion fics to this one so if I don't update for a _really_ long time check to see if those were updated. _Then_ you can start complaining about me not updating.


End file.
